Metal Kisses Caress the Ferocious Heart
by highheelsandchocolate
Summary: All lovers have their spats, and it's no secret to anyone in Storybrooke that Regina and Emma love to fight… but NO ONE disobeys a direct order from the Queen and gets away with it. Not even the local Savior. Swan-Queen smutfest.


The desperate clatter of her metal bonds clanging together made Emma flush an even deeper shade of crimson in her arousal, her captor's smug expression at her eagerness radiating heat throughout the blonde's limbs and into her increasingly wet center. Emma tugged fruitlessly at her restraints, twisting her naked body against the mattress to try and relieve some of the mounting pressure within her… but no matter how hard she thrashed, her hands remained pinned to the headboard.

She knew she shouldn't have told the Queen where her handcuffs were.

"Regina…" the blonde captive whined plaintively, shaking her cuffed hands petulantly against the rod in the bedframe they were attached to. All that got her an amused eyebrow raised in response. "It's been a whole week–"

"Yes, dear," the mayor deadpanned from the foot of the bed as she seductively plucked at one of the last shreds of clothing she was wearing. "An entire week through which you insisted on tormenting me with dirty text messages and suggestive pictures when I _specifically_ asked you to refrain from doing so."

The bra made of entirely see-through black lace (one of Emma's personal favorites) slid easily from the temptress's tanned shoulders to fall smoothly down the Queen's front, revealing her perfectly perky breasts to the sheriff's avid gaze as she did so.

Emma gulped. It wasn't fair. No one deserved to look that in control of themselves and be that hot at the same time. Regina had just put on one hell of a strip tease, and now Emma's entire body was percolating with desire as her eyes raked up the mayor's lithe form in front of her. All of that taut and tantalizing skin was _right there_, bared and just aching to be touched, and she couldn't reach any of it.

The bra in question dropped to the ground with hypnotic ease and a predatory smile slowly spread across the nearly-naked Queen's face. From the looks of things, the remaining garter belt, stockings, and high heels appeared to be staying on the remainder of the night.

_Yep. Not fair at all._

Regina ran her hands up her sinful torso, mapping out the flesh Emma so badly wanted to touch for herself until the brunette was cupping her own pert breasts in her splayed palms. Regina delicately pinched the protruding buds between the pads of her fingers and allowed several little contented hums to escape past her parted blood-red lips.

Emma whimpered at the sight and pressed her legs together.

"Consider this as your punishment," Regina crooned, locking her molten gaze onto the blonde's emerald one as she continued to tease herself, both of her now pebbled nipples peeking quickly between her nimble fingers, "for not heeding my warning."

Emma struggled to remain cavalier, shrugging as much as her imprisoned position would allow. "I was keeping in contact with you in case you needed anything while I was gone," she insisted with a wide-eyed innocence that the Queen didn't buy for a second.

"And I forbade you to leave at all."

The sassy sway returned to Regina's hips as her suddenly serious hands fell away from her breasts to land menacingly on her waist; the brunette's aggressive posture showcasing the supple ligaments in her high-heeled calves as her regal demeanor kicked into high-gear. "You then went out of your way to disobey my direct mayoral orders and consequently left me alone to deal with those moronic imbeciles you call deputies. To say I'm angry about the whole situation would be a gross understatement."

A cocky smile tugged at the corner of Emma's lips in spite of herself, "Careful, Your Majesty. If I didn't know any better I'd say you missed me."

The brunette huffed once, a scowling pout etching itself across her features as she thrust her chin arrogantly into the air; and the sheriff's shit-eating grin only spread wider. A mischievous twinkle danced in Emma's gaze as her eyes glued themselves to the mayor's chest, "Uncuff me and I'd be glad to make it up to you."

But Regina would not be deterred. Her haughty voice dripped over Emma's senses like melted chocolate; the droll condescension she spoke with alighting the sheriff's nerve-endings as if she had actually caressed her captive with magic. "You left town without saying goodbye, after I expressly told you not to," Regina snarled. "You then went on to relentlessly taunt, the Evil Queen no less, with sultry voicemails for the better part of seven days, my dear. You should have known that my vengeance would be swift and ruthless."

A deadly sneer pressed itself into the Queen's lips as her unwavering gaze took in the sight of the Savior's prone form, pale and untarnished, and completely at her disposal. "And you will be staying bound until I otherwise release you, Em-ma. Struggling will get you nowhere."

The sheriff shivered in spite of herself. Although she was loathe to admit it, hearing Regina talk in that deep-set voice of hers like the monarch she had been groomed to be _really_ turned Emma on. And the Queen knew it.

Regina could practically feel Emma's arousal rolling off of her in waves. If the nearly obsidian pupils weren't a dead giveaway, then the dramatic stuttering hitch in the rise and fall of her gorgeous chest certainly was.

The mayor tamped down the primal growl threatening to burst from her ribcage as she took in the tantalizing sight of the blonde bound to her bed. With her arms thrust over her head like that, Emma's breasts were forced to stand up at attention and Regina could easily see the sinewy muscles in her biceps straining with the effort of keeping her torso upright. That combined with the haloing effect of the curls playing around Emma's strong jaw and the toned abs that the brunette swore she could cut herself on… well, the whole picture was rather delicious. The Queen wondered why she'd never thought to tie the princess up before.

Regina wet the corner of her suddenly parched lips with the tip of her tongue. _No better time than the present._

The Queen crawled feline-like onto the bed with her captive, the mattress dipping slightly as her palms and knees alternatively sunk into the mattress, and watched with pleased glee as a hint of mild panic flitted through Emma's gaze just before she roughly grabbed either knee in her hands and yanked open the Savior's thighs.

Regina then cruelly decided to ignore the aching wetness she could so easily see glistening on her lover's core and instead set about scratching her nails lightly up the toned calf muscles sprawled on either side of her body, teasing the flesh with her intent.

Emma sucked in a shaky breath at the contact.

"You see, Sheriff Swan, your absence created quite an unfortunate little problem for me," Regina husked, her fingers now flirting with the undersides of Emma's knees.

The sheriff's hands balled into fists inside her restraints.

"Perhaps next time you will think twice about curbing those knightly impulses of yours and resist the need to go gallivanting off to neighboring towns to discipline the local riffraff."

The Queen suddenly raked her nails up the blonde's outstretched inner thighs and dug them into the flesh just south of Emma's sex, her fingers biting sharply into the offered skin.

Emma gasped at the little bit of pain that sent shockwaves careening through the short distance to her already throbbing center. The touch was too close and yet not close enough. Her hips twitched in the Queen's grip.

"But they asked specifically for my help," Emma argued breathily as she tried not to squirm. Regina's fingernails continued their ascent, trailing scorching paths up both sides of her ribcage, toying and tickling around her navel until goosebumps erupted across her skin. Her chest was beginning to flush under the mayor's skillful assault and concentrating on their conversation was becoming harder by the minute. "Ever since the boundary came down–"

"I'm sure that their law enforcement officers are more than capable of dealing with criminals themselves," Regina insisted, skirting her ghosting touch around the underside of Emma's breasts as she slowly began to crawl up the Savior's body. The Queen allowed her stomach to press gently between the sheriff's open thighs for a second and internally smirked at how quickly Emma's hips canted upwards to greet her, silently begging for more friction.

Of course, she didn't grant it.

Regina flicked carelessly at one of Emma's nipples, plucking and tweaking it flippantly as Emma stuttered for breath, trying desperately to debate her side of the argument clearly. Regina's grin nearly split her face in two as the blonde stumbled for words.

"But it's not like I–"

Emma's protests died halfway out of her mouth as Regina's other hand suddenly collided with her neglected breast, palming the whole thing in her grasping fingers and squeezing with enough force to render the Savior momentarily speechless.

Emma moaned deep in her throat and willed it to stay there. Instead it came out as a string of raspy pants as the Queen nimbly pinched her erect peaks with fervor, plunging the sheriff into a near agonizing state of pleasure. She just needed _more_. More of everything. Anything other than these barely-there touches that were causing her whole body to feel like it had been plugged into an electrical socket.

The tendons in Emma's arms jerked against her handcuffs as her back arched into the sensation of Regina's hands, her head crashing back against the pillow as she struggled to block out the way her whole being ached for the Queen's touch. She was beginning to feel a little light-headed from how shallow her breathing had become. Emma squeezed her eyes shut in order to drown out the brunette's smoldering gaze and attempted to reorganize her thoughts.

_Yes, there was a reason she had left. Had she intentionally added fuel to the fire by riling up the Queen from afar … maybe. But she hadn't been irresponsible… she hadn't… right? _

_God, it was like trying to catch spider webs in the middle of a windy monsoon._

The Savior gulped in a ragged breath as she tried to sound coherent. "It's not like I left you with no one to help keep the town under control," Emma mumbled weakly, a stray whimper snagging in her mouth as Regina continued to relentlessly punish her nipples. "I made sure David was briefed on all of the protocols before I…"

But Regina cut off Emma's reply with a sultry purr in her ear, the blonde's eyes flying back open at the sudden nip to her earlobe. "Ahh, yes you did, dear. But David is not nearly as enticing in his sheriff's uniform as you are... and therein, lies the problem."

And then the Queen was everywhere, attacking her body with a dizzying passion that had Emma's impulses going haywire. Regina crushed her thigh violently between both of the blonde's and rocked upwards, causing Emma to cry out at the overdue pressure just as the mayor's nimble fingers rolled her nipple particularly hard. Emma gasped at the pinch that sent a jolt straight to her core and ground her hips cravingly against her lover's tanned flesh.

Pleasure seared through the sheriff's tendons as the Queen found the pulse point in her neck and sucked hard, the vein thundering under her touch as her eager fingers tripped down Emma's abdomen to play in the moisture pooling in the blonde's groin. Quickly coated in the abundant wetness she found there, Regina wasted no time in plunging two of her slick fingers deep into Emma's core and pumped them vigorously.

Emma moaned loudly as the Queen thrust into her even further, adding her thigh to slam into the back of her skewering hand as her devouring mouth slid down to mark the Savior's clavicle bone with her teeth. Lipstick stains merged with the bruising flesh and Regina only sucked harder on the blooming discoloration. Emma started fervently chewing her bottom lip into a pulp, bound and determined to keep her extraneous noises to herself.

But her short-circuiting senses barely had time to register the buzzing thrum of the toy before she was suddenly trembling anew, a vibrating bullet replacing the Queen's devious fingers and sending delicious tremors rocketing up her core. Emma's body writhed in pleasure, her teeth nearly piercing the skin of her lip as she wrestled with the urge to scream in ecstasy and flail about like a wanton strumpet. Regina was unraveling her sanity with exquisite ease, and in a last minute attempt to retain any shred of her dignity as the Savior of Storybrooke, the blonde wrenched her head to the side and slammed her face into her arm to muffle her accented cries of satisfaction.

The mayor clucked her tongue disapprovingly in the back of her throat as she pressed her body hotly into her captive's quivering form. "Oh no you don't," Regina chastised, and quick as a striking snake she had Emma's jaw clutched in her scratching fingers.

She pulled their faces excruciatingly close together and Emma gulped at the ravenous gleam in the Queen's blazing eyes. "I want to hear you," the brunette snarled, and another ripple of lust rolled down Emma's spine. "I want to hear all of those nasty little noises you make as you come undone at my fingertips."

The women's hard nipples brushed together in delightful agony and Emma breathed out her moan against her lover's lips, the smirk etched across them only widening at her compliance. "Because you are _mine_, Emma Swan, and _only _mine."

The kiss was possessive and desperately needed. It reeked of love and anguish and submission and trust and it completely robbed Emma of her senses. The passion was all-consuming and for one beautiful moment her whole world narrowed to the singular splendor of Regina's mouth. _This_ was what she'd been waiting for; this shared connection of lips and tongues and teeth between two broken people that together could create something whole, something alive and viscous and wanting. Loving Regina was electric and the need to be beside her never truly dissipated, but merely morphed in intensity the longer she stayed away. The pain was a magic in and of itself.

The Queen sank her teeth into a thin pink lip and pulled before letting it snap back to the blonde it belonged to; peppered the underside of the Savior's jaw with sweet unsatisfying pecks and scraped her nails down goose-bumped sides. Emma fought for any amount of control as she twisted and struggled to grind herself back against the mayor's thigh, but the brunette was having none of it.

Regina slapped the blonde's pussy after another failed attempt and Emma's whole body jumped at the contact, her center clenching around the toy still devastating her insides with gratifying tremors. Again, she tried to thrust her breasts into the mayor's face and Regina threw her back down with a rough shove to her sternum. The sheriff's body 'thwacked' against the mattress and Emma grunted defiantly through her nose.

Regina tapped her smug blood-red lips as a reminder. "You wouldn't want to disappoint your Queen, now would you?" she crooned.

The blonde's breathing was ragged and more turned on than she could ever remember feeling, "Wouldn't dream of it."

The Queen's voracious eyes locked onto the blonde's erect nipples and _god that smirk was deadly_.

"Good girl."

Emma felt like she was on fire. Her moans catapulted from between her lips as Regina sucked her nipple into her hot mouth and flicked it with her tongue. Her breasts were squeezed and groped, kissed and bitten, the Queen lavishing the buds with her saliva until the sheriff was seeing stars. And the contented rumbles emanating from the brunette's throat only served to take her higher.

The Savior's whimpers strung together, growing higher pitched and louder in frequency the more Regina feasted on her frame. Her body bucked and her hips surged and her forehead scrunched up against the heavenly torment until she thought she might explode.

But Emma knew she wouldn't. Not until her Queen deemed it appropriate to do so.

Sweat beaded along the sheriff's muscles as she grappled with the undeniable pressure mounting between her legs. She was _so close_, but her clit had been abandoned for far too long and now she was dangerously, embarrassingly on edge without any hope of release unless she asked for it.

The blonde was shaking like a leaf and after a particularly creative expletive tossed in the Queen's direction, Regina let the pebbled nipple fall from her mouth with a wet 'pop' and blew a burst of cold air over the engorged bud before licking it again.

"Please," Emma gasped and squirmed, her voice the desperate whiny sibling of her usually forceful tone. "Regina… I– I need–"

At the imploringly gravelly voice above her head, the brunette stopped what she was doing and rested her chin teasingly on top of the Savior's ribcage, cocking her head quizzically to the side with an entirely too-innocent expression on her face. "What do you need?" she goaded, smiling too widely. "Use your words, Emma dear…"

Regina's playful countenance would have been endearing any other time but now. Right now it was making Emma want to throttle the sadistic witch for requiring her to think.

The sheriff tried to muster up a glare to shoot in the mayor's direction but she was honestly too on edge to manage it. Forcing her eyes from their half-lidded state to pierce the Queen with her gaze, the words escaped her mouth in an almost painful rasp, "I need your mouth on me."

She could feel Regina's triumphant smile against her flesh as the mayor kissed her abdomen right below her navel. "As you wish," she murmured seductively, and her honey-coated voice trilled shock waves across Emma's rapidly blushing skin.

Cropped brunette strands of a silky smooth bob tickled streaks of sensation across the sheriff's stomach as the Queen's lips descended lazily towards her core. Her chest heaved in anticipation, the little biting nips and licks Regina was delivering in her sluggish venture making it increasingly impossible for her to keep still. If Emma had still had the use of her hands they would have been tangled crushingly into the mayor's hair right now, pushing the brunette to the spot she so badly needed her to be while scraping her fingernails lightly into her scalp…

As it was, her fingers flexed menacingly inside her cuffs and grabbed for the rung of the bedpost instead.

A raw moan ripped from Emma's throat as the Queen's teeth met her hipbone. She could feel it purpling under the sucking pressure and she curled under the assault, her stomach muscles coiling of their own accord and sending even more heat to pool in her groin.

"Regina… please!" The sheriff rattled her bindings in frustration.

The Queen finally sank between Emma's trembling thighs with a slithering sort of grace and wrapped her arms around the legs in question to hold down the flighty blonde. She bit the inner thigh closest to her and reveled in the whimper it produced in collaboration with the hips that jerked unerringly upwards toward her face.

Evil grin growing by the minute, Regina licked the spot directly next to Emma's clit in a long wet line and watched her lover shudder as her strangled groan sliced the air. She had always taken pride in the fact that she could turn the Savior into a begging, shaking, shivering mess.

"Whose are you?" the Queen demanded.

"Yours," came the plaintive little breath.

"What was that?" Regina cooed. "I couldn't hear you."

Her voice quavered and shook like her limbs had taken up doing, but the blonde forced the determined sound from behind her teeth. "I'm yours, Regina. Only yours."

The brunette brushed the other side of Emma's clit with not nearly enough pressure. "And what will you do for me if I let you cum?"

And with that, the last of Emma's sanity evaporated into nothingness. "Anything!" she shouted. "I'd do anything for you! Just please for the love of God, Regina! I'll do anything you say if you just _please_–!"

Emma's words jarred in her throat and came out as a scream the instant Regina sucked the waiting bundle of nerves into her mouth.

The world went white, blistering and hazy. All of her limbs stiffened, her spine arched, her toes curled, and Emma howled into the abyss suddenly gaping in front of her. The sheriff thrashed and convulsed in undiluted pleasure as Regina kept pace with her pelvis, her head never stopping its work against her soaking flesh. Her tongue flicked and thrust and swept and then Emma was falling again. And again. And again. Until her body was spasming uncontrollably and her voice was hoarse from yelling.

"No more," Emma panted, her head still forcefully slammed back into the downy pillows. If she couldn't pry the hitching words from her mouth she knew that the Queen might very well be content to just destroy her forever. "Regina, st-stop," she pleaded when another sinful lick to her labia had her legs shuddering again. "I– can't take anymore."

A deep throaty chuckle came from between her thighs before the light kiss those wicked lips placed on her clit gave Emma's form an unceremonious full-body tremor as a parting gift.

Regina slowly slid back up the body she had just thoroughly pleased and smirking like the cat who got the canary, simply turned off the vibrating toy still embedded inside her lover and placed it gently on the nightstand.

A dopey grin plastered itself on the Savior's lips as the brunette laid herself flush on top of her breathless form. "God I missed you," she sighed happily as the fearsome mayor nuzzled her decidedly bruised neck with her nose. She felt Regina smile shyly against her skin before she tangled her fingers dotingly through the blonde's locks and brought their lips together in another smothering kiss, stealing what little breath Emma's lungs were still clinging to.

"I assure you the feeling is mutual, dear."

Emma wanted to drown in everything Regina, wanted to be suffocated by it, but with her hands still pinned above her head she couldn't touch the Queen the way she wanted to. Determined nonetheless, and fighting past her newly-sated muscles, the imprisoned woman showered kisses onto any part of the brunette she could reach and rolled her pelvis up against the lush body cradled in her hips. Turning their legs into a knotted sprawl, she ran her toes lithely up the mayor's stocking-clad calves and sneakily twisted their knees so that Regina collapsed further into her frame.

The soft whimper that escaped the brunette's lips when the Savior's thigh connected with her center was music to Emma's ears.

Regina's head immediately fell onto Emma's shoulder as she ground her hips down onto the offered leg, her breathy little exhalations breaking against the blonde's still-flushed skin. Emma could feel the pulse quickening in her throat again as the warm, slick arousal of her Queen smeared itself on her flesh.

"Jesus, you're so wet."

It never ceased to amaze her that Regina could get so turned on just by watching her cum. _Talk about an ego-booster._

"Mmm," the mayor hummed and swiftly trekked her fingers down the firm abdomen below her until her palm was cupping the sheriff's mound again. She swiped a single digit through Emma's essence and the Savior's hips bucked sharply in response. "You're one to talk," Regina simmered, cocking a judgmental eyebrow at the woman in question as she dragged her finger back up to eyelevel and studied the glistening flesh.

"Suck," was the Queen's command.

Emma didn't hesitate to obey the order, dutifully taking the finger into her mouth and sucking greedily on the prize. She trailed her teeth teasingly over Regina's knuckle and rolled the digit with her tongue, the end flicking quickly against the brunette's fingertip where all of her finely-tuned nerve endings were. The Queen stifled a gasp.

Turning the tables on the control-freak of a mayor was one of Emma's favorite things to do and her little show was obviously doing the trick.

Regina's lips were parted and she was breathing rather heavily. Not to mention that those hungry chocolate eyes were nearly burning holes into her skin; the Queen's darkened pupils had dilated to the point where her irises could barely be seen peeking around the edge of the ever-encroaching black.

And then Emma moaned huskily in the back of her throat and the mayor's self-control snapped in two.

Regina practically tore her fingers away from the blonde's tongue in her rush to crash her mouth against it instead, filling the orifice with her own groan of pleasure as she licked the leftover residue from her Savior's swollen lips. "You taste amazing," the Queen rasped, kissing the corner of Emma's mouth before promptly popping the blonde's bottom lip back between her teeth to nibble on it some more.

Emma panted breathily as Regina's hips began to resume their neglected pace against her thigh. "Not nearly as good as you do though," she murmured.

Whatever the brunette's reply was going to be however turned into a surprised yelp when Emma suddenly jolted her leg into the air, catching the Queen completely off-guard, and hopped her royal highness ungracefully on top of it. Regina fell forward onto the blonde and just barely caught herself with one hand on either side of the sheriff's head. And she was met with a roguish grin when she tried to level her counterpart with a grimace.

Regina Mills did not like being _bounced._

But before she could make some kind of snide remark, Emma reached up and briefly kissed her on the nose. "Nuh uh," the Savior chided. "Don't look so affronted just yet. Get up here."

Puzzled eyebrows pulled together and Regina tilted her head slightly to the side. "Up where?" she asked gruffly. She was not in the mood for games anymore and the suggestive excitement shimmering in Emma's dazzling green orbs was not computing in her lust-addled brain.

"I was serious about making it up to you," the sheriff insisted, her earnest tone ripe with persuasion. "Did you honestly think I'd tease you for that long and then not follow through? And…" Emma continued, her voice dropping to almost a growl of arousal, "I want to taste you more than anything right now."

She pulled up on her cuffs a little, making her biceps bulge pleasantly, before resettling herself further down on the mattress to look straight up at the mayor. Regina swallowed roughly at the blazon desire glittering in the Savior's eyes as a devious smirk danced across the blonde's face. Her chin thrust upwards once in a gesture of 'come here'.

"I want you to sit on my face, Your Majesty."


End file.
